Sueños de Lluvia
by Jaqui-Dokuro
Summary: <html><head></head>Esperar tanto tiempo, por confiar en el. Sin importar lo que pudiese suceder, mejor tomar el riesgo.</html>
1. La Primera Vez

**Hola ¿que tal?... Pues al fin, mi mente logro dar frutos de unir a mis personajes favoritos de la serie… Yamamoyo y Chrome (uju, yupi eeeaaaa). Después de hace mucho de no subir algo, espero les guste… sii, emm… claro… mejor me callo y los dejo leer, he aquí "Sueños de Lluvia"**

***Ningún personaje me pertenece (si lo hiciesen… no seria tan geniales jaja)**

**1.- La primera vez**

Chrome cerró los ojos, Yamamoto se acerco a ella tímidamente y la beso. Ambos se ruborizaron.

-Ji, eso estuvo…- comenzó el chico posándose a un lado de ella.

-Bien- ella termino la frase.

-El primer beso, ¿no?- ella asintió –bueno pues yo igual.

-Gracias- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo… nada- sonrió y él la abrazo, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara aun más.

-Waa! ¡Ya los vi! Son novios, son novios- el pequeño Lambo apareció cantando.

-Oh, Lambo calma- el chico no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro, en verdad le agradaba lo que Lambo cantaba.

-¡Les diré a todos!- dijo el niño con energía comenzando a correr.

-¡No!- y una ilusión detuvo a Lambo. Yamamoto tomo al chico en los brazos. Y la ilusión se detuvo.

-Mira pequeño, que te parece si guardamos este secreto por el momento.

-Umm… -con un dedo hurgando en la nariz –eso les costara.

-Yop, en verdad.

-Si, quiero caramelos, chocolates, que me lleven al parque de diversiones y llevemos a I-pin, pero me den más chocolates a mí.

-Jaja- Yamamoto reía.

-Pero…- Chrome hablo preocupada jalando la playera del chico.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso.

Así ambos entraron a casa de Tsuna.

-Hola Yamamoto, Chrome- Tsuna los recibió. Lambo bajo de los brazos del beisbolista y se fue corriendo. Tsuna y sus guardianes subieron.

Al entrar a la habitación de Tsuna, I-pin se lanzo a los brazos de Chrome y la llevo con las otras chicas.

-Hola Chrome, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-"Muy bien", vaya ¿Qué paso el día de hoy?- dijo Haru asombrada.

-¿Por que?

-Antes solo era un bien, ahora un "muy bien", cuéntanos- resolvió la duda Kyoko.

-Dinos ¿es un chico?- pregunto emocionada Haru.

-¡No!- contesto rápidamente y bajo la mirada.

-¡Si es un chico!- gritaron las chicas, Reborn pidió que se callaran y ellas sonreían.

-Salgamos a comer pastel- propuso Haru.

-Pe-pero…

-Vamos Chrome- Kyoko la tomo del brazo y comenzaron a salir. Yamamoto las vio y fue hacia ellas.

-¿A dónde van chicas?

-Vamos a sacarle la sopa a Chrome- rió Haru – ¿te interesa?

-Eh… yo…- Yamamoto se sonrojo y Haru miro a Chrome quien estaba sonrojada.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- volvieron a gritar.

-¡Ya podrían largarse!- grito Gokudera y las chicas salieron corriendo.

Solo fueron Haru, Chrome y Kyoko.

-Dinos…- insistió Haru.

-Emm… pues Yamamoto…

-Siiii- ambas estaba ansiosas.

-El, me pidió… que fuera su novia- la guardiana esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Aaaaaaaaa!

-Que felicidad por ti Chrome- animo Haru.

-Pero y… ese chico que… vive contigo en Kokuyo. Tú le gustas, creo- dijo Kyoko un poco preocupada.

-Mukuro-sama- eso llego de golpe a la mente de la chica. Pero Mukuro nunca había dicho ni hecho nada para que ella lo supiese, así que supuso que no estaba tan mal. Aun así debía decirle lo que acababa de pasar con el guardián de la lluvia.

-Y dinos tu Kyoko, sales con…

-Nadie.

-Tú nos escondes algo- discutió Haru. Y Chrome estaba muy callada.

-Hola chicas- dijo Yamamoto.

-Hola- sonrieron ellas, y la guardiana se ruborizo.

-Emm, terminaron de platicar, me quiero llevar a Chrome.

-Claro, pero cuídala mucho.

-Por supuesto, lo haré- y la miro a los ojos, ella sonrió.

El chico tomo su mano y la llevo con el, anduvieron un rato en el centro de Namimori y después se dirigieron a Kokuyo, donde antes de llegar al lugar había un pequeño parque escondido.

-Pequeña estas muy callada- la miraba Takeshi.

-Emm... yo soy así.

-No es así, algo te preocupa- el sonrío.

Ella respondió a la sonrisa, mas no dijo nada.

-Le dirás a…- Yamamoto también le tenia un poco de miedo a Mukuro y a la reacción que este tomaría ante la situación.

-Debo hacerlo, si no el lo sabrá de otra persona… y es mejor que se lo diga yo, porque si lo descubre de otra manera… podría… ser capaz… yo no quiero que le haga daño a nadie… - Chrome apretó los ojos. Yamamoto la abrazo.

-Calma niña bonita, si quieres vayamos juntos- se levanto.

-Pero…

-Vamos- tomo su mano y caminaron a la entrada de Kokuyo.

Al llegar se escucharon gritos y golpes.

-Creo que debo ir yo sola… nos vemos- se soltó y salio corriendo.

Ella llego corriendo, lo que sorprendió a los chicos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- grito Ken.

-Yo… en casa de bossu.

-¿Y quien te dejo ir?

-Era reunión de los guardianes.

-¿Qué tiene? Eso no nos importa.

-Ken, basta- Mukuro llego –deja a mi pobre niña.

-Gracias, Mukuro-sama- y fue a su cuarto, Mukuro la siguió y la observaba desde la puerta.

-¿Y dime que noticias nuevas hay para mi?

-Nada novedoso, Reborn quiere que nos reunamos seguido los guardianes.

-Esta bien, quizás los acompañe a la próxima- Chrome sonrío, el se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Sabes, mi pequeña, es un gran alivio estar aquí.

-Mukuro-sama- no tenia como contestar, el llevaba seis meses en el lugar y era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a ella.

-Quiero que me cuentes sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mi?... y ¿Qué quiere saber?

-No lo se, tu color favorito, tu cumpleaños, tu sabor favorito de helado- Chrome estaba sorprendida, varias personas habían preguntado por ello antes, pero la chica no tenia respuesta. Pero después de haber pasado con Yamamoto tanto tiempo pudo descubrir algunas respuestas.

-Pues… me gusta el morado, y el helado de chocolate- Mukuro se sentó junto a ella en la cama –y cumplo años el 5 de diciembre- tratando de huir un poco de el.

-Aun falta tiempo…- el ilusionista noto la incomodidad en su pequeña – ¿sucede algo?

-Algo… ¿Cómo que?- dijo rápidamente logrando la atención de Mukuro de manera diferente.

-Te hicieron algo, o platicaron de algo…

-¡No!

-Algo te preocupa- tomo su barbilla haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. Ella sonrío.

-Usted, me conoce bien- desvío la mirada antes de que el lograra ver sus pensamientos en su totalidad.

-En ese caso, cuéntame, puedes confiar en mí- la soltó y le sonrío.

-Fue…- pensó rápidamente –una plática de chicas.

-Si…- esperando una continuación.

-Ya le dije "platica de chicas"- se levanto.

-Ku-fufu, chicas…- se dirigió a la puerta –quiero que sepas que yo espero tu felicidad.

Y la dejo sola. Una ilusión apareció, una gran habitación especialmente para ella. Chrome se acostó a dormir sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensaba en su primer beso y la sonrisa de Takeshi que adoraba tanto, pero el rostro de Mukuro aparecía junto a las palabras de Kyoko. "El espera mi felicidad", se decía para convencerse y poder dormir un poco.

**Esto es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado todo comentario es bien recibido, emm… bien nos vemos en el siguiente cap (no nos podemos ver así que nos leemos jajaja) Cuídense, besos w**

**(no entiendo aun por que estoy escribiendo estas cosas (refiriéndome a las notas, no al fic) jaja, bueno sii)**

**Bye-biii**


	2. Fallas

**Ey, ¿me extrañaron? Jajaja, bromeo, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo…**

**2.- ****Fallas**

Al día siguiente, ella se levanto para preparar el desayuno como siempre lo hacia, pero esta vez los chicos se encontraban ya comiendo.

-Buenos días mi pequeña- el se levanto para recibirla y ayudarla a tomar asiento, era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, siempre ellos se levantaban mas tarde esperando ver la comida hecha o en veces ellos se habían ido y no regresaban incluso en días- espero te guste el desayuno que preparamos.

Chrome emitió una pequeña sonrisa y lo miro.

-Anda come- ella tomo un plato.

-No te preocupes Chrome, Ken no puso nada malo en tu comida- hablo Chikusa de manera seria pero todos sabían que era una broma.

-Yo no hago esas cosas- protesto Ken.

Al terminar el desayuno los chicos se fueron a la sala para platicar un poco, Chrome en cambio se dirigía a la salida.

-¡Ey estupida!- grito Ken.

-Mande- se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Vas a salir pequeña?- dijo Mukuro muy intrigado, nunca notaba si ella salía o no, aunque ella lo hacia cuando no la necesitaba pues siempre estaba con el.

-Si, voy por la comida.

-Aquí hay, no te preocupes.

-Oh, si- debía buscar otra razón para salir, había quedado en verse con Takeshi ese día también –voy a ver a las chicas, hoy… comeremos pastel- no sabia como iba a decirle lo que realmente pasaba a Mukuro.

Mukuro lo pensó un tiempo, y accedió a que se fuera. Cuando ella se había ido comenzó a hablar con los chicos.

-¿ella salía antes?

-Ella sale por la comida, no tiene mucho saliendo con las chicas- contesto Chikusa quien era el más atento con la chica.

-¿Quizás sea desconfiado? Pero que tal si uno de ustedes va a cuidarla.

-Yo, quiero un libro nuevo.

-Gracias, Kakipi, yo no pensaba ir- dijo Ken.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron los otros chicos. Chikusa también salio de Kokuyo ese día.

Yamamoto terminaba su entrenamiento, guardando todas las cosas. Sus compañeros se fueron, y cuando el salio una chica lo esperaba con las manos en las rodillas, el sonrío y tímidamente se acerco a ella.

-Hola- dijo el.

-Hola- ella levanto el rostro y le sonrío, seguido de eso el la beso. Chrome se ruborizo, pero respondió a este.

-Me alegra tanto verte- abrazándola.

-A mi igual, aunque solo ha pasado un día.

-Lo se, pero nunca se había hecho tan largo, aun cuando…- miro a lo lejos – ¿caminamos?

-Si- y ambos comenzaron a caminar, fueron al centro de Namimori, veían las tiendas y platicaban. Chrome hablaba muy bajito y Yamamoto reía fuerte, pero callaba para prestarle toda la atención a la chica.

Se hizo tarde, ya había pasado la hora de la comida, así que caminaron hacia Kokuyo deteniéndose en el parque que estaba antes. Chikusa iba tras ellos, sin percatarse, hasta que entraron al parque, los vio dentro de este lugar, muy cariñosos y trago saliva al saber que Mukuro veía a través de sus ojos.

Yamamoto abrazo a Chrome.

-Y dime, ¿ya le contaste a…? ya sabes a el- el también tenia miedo a Mukuro.

-No…-dijo cabizbaja –no pude.

-Será difícil, después de todo este tiempo que han estado juntos… aun no entiendo como es que no se ha dado cuenta.

-Lo se, solo… permití que viera lo que paso entre nosotros hasta que… el llego, Ken siempre cuestiona lo que hago, y mientras no le interese a Mukuro-sama todo esta bien. Mientras no me necesite… todo esta bien.

-Lo conoces muy bien… ¿aun lo quieres?

-¡No!- rápidamente contesto.

-¿No?- la miro el chico.

-Si, pero no como antes… yo pensaba que el y yo, sus palabras para mi, pero no paso nada…- su mirada era triste, y el guardián de la lluvia la cubrió con sus brazos –no fueron mas que palabras vacías, han pasado seis meses y sigue igual.

-Pero no te pongas triste- sonrío el chico, le dolía que ella estuviera así –si el no ha hecho nada, no creo que se interponga en tu felicidad.

-Si, el dijo que esperaba mi felicidad- acurrucándose en el pecho del chico.

-Y bien, ¿eres feliz?

-Mucho- levantando su cabeza para besar la mejilla del chico –gracias.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto apenado.

-Por hacerme feliz, todo el tiempo.

-Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad- y la abrazo mas fuerte.

Yamamoto dejo en la puerta a Chrome, quien al entrar se encontró a los chicos esperándola.

-Hola…- dijo al sentir la tensión entre todos.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Mukuro la lanzo y ella grito, iba a golpearla, pero Yamamoto se lo impidió.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo el chico.

-Ku fufu, y ¿tu quien te crees?- hablo el chico muy enojado –ella es mi pequeña.

-Mukuro-sama, basta- tomándolo del brazo –Takeshi, vete- lo miro suplicándole muy asustada.

El guardián de la niebla movió la cabeza y Chikusa alejo a Chrome de ellos, golpeando al guardián de la lluvia dejándolo inconciente. Ken lo arrastro a una habitación.

-¡Takeshi!- Chrome trataba de ir a el. Mukuro la tomo de un brazo llevándola a su habitación.

-¿Por qué, por qué?- se lamentaba el chico.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué cosa?- Chrome no entendía.

-Acaso no lo entiendes. Tú eres mía.

-¡No! ¡No lo soy!- dijo casi para si misma.

-Claro que si- aventándola al sillón que utilizaba ella como cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?- se atrevió a decir.

-No lo sabes… ya no importa- respiro profundo, y sonrío –ahora todo ira bien.

-¿Dónde esta Takeshi?

-Debes olvidarlo.

-¿¡Donde esta!- grito desesperada acercándose a Mukuro.

-Te he dicho, olvídalo- haciéndola caer en un profundo sueño.

-Ta-ke-shi- fue su última palabra.

-Acaso no entendiste como me fallaste- toco la cabeza de la chica y salio del lugar.

Bien, pues si…


	3. Todo volverá a comenzar

**Ea, tercer capitulo… (brinca) bueno, esto es poquito espero les guste… **

**No tengo idea de que mas poner… pues gracias por leer, aquí esta:**

**3.- "Todo volverá a comenzar"**

A la mañana siguiente, Chikusa fue a ver a la chica llevándole algo de comer.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Chrome? ¿Cómo?

-Pues… así… emm- trato de recordar –no- dijo angustiada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo recordar como lo conocí… eso no esta bien- lloro un poco tocando su cabeza.

-Debió haber sido el golpe.

-No lo se… ¿Cómo lo supo?- había mas confianza con Chikusa, sus conversaciones eran especiales.

-Lo siento,- el dijo cabizbajo –yo salí después de ti ayer y al volver… el vio a través de mis ojos. Pero ¿Cómo lo ocultaste tanto tiempo?

-En la reunión Vongola me lo pidió… no fue hace mucho. Pero si ha sido difícil ocultar ciertas cosas.

-Eres muy buena, lo sabes- tratando de sonreír.

-¿Dónde esta Takeshi?- pregunto de manera seria.

-El…

-Buenos días, pequeña- Mukuro entro a la habitación antes de que Chikusa pudiese contestarle a la chica. Chrome lo miro y se giro -¿Qué sucede? Me dirás que todo fue una broma.

-Lo siento, Mukuro-sama- dijo en voz baja.

-Te perdono, querida Chrome- abrazándola.

-Pero, yo y el…

-¡Cállate!- la apretó a el –no digas eso.

-Mukuro-sama, ¿Dónde esta Takeshi?- alejándose de su abrazo.

El se alejo diciendo a Chikusa que se fuera, saliendo del lugar igual. Chrome corrió a la puerta.

-Déjelo ir, Mukuro-sama. Déjelo ir, por favor- lloraba.

Ella intento salir por medio de ilusiones, poseer el cuerpo de alguno de los chicos, pero Mukuro había debilitado sus poderes. Chrome lloraba hasta quedarse dormida. Mukuro entro y la observo. Ella estaba soñando:

_*****_-¿Takeshi?- buscaba a tientas en la gran oscuridad.

-Chrome, ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto el.

-Yo…- logrando tocar una mano.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Mukuro.

-¿Dónde esta Takeshi?

-El…- y un grito de dolor se escucho.

-¡Takeshi!- grito alarmada la chica.

-El solo es un guardián.

-¡No!- de nuevo hubo un quejido -¡Takeshi!*****

Entonces ella despertó, cubierta en sudor y lagrimas.

-¿Qué sucede mi niña?- Mukuro estaba junto a ella.

Ella no contesto. Ya era el segundo día que estaba encerrada en esa habitación sin tener noticias de Takeshi.

-Mi querida Chrome- acercándose a ella, quien huía –todo volverá a comenzar –la beso, pero ella forcejeó a esto. El se alejo y la dejo sola de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, el padre de Takeshi llamo a casa de Tsuna para buscar a su hijo quien no había vuelto a casa desde hace 3 días. Reborn reunió a los chicos, contando a Haru y Kyoko.

-¿Qué sucede Sawada?- pregunto Ryohei.

-Yamamoto ha desaparecido- todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia, y las chicas comenzaron a murmurar algo preocupadas.

-Hay algo que quieran compartir- dijo Reborn a las chicas.

-¿Han visto a Chrome últimamente?- cuestiono Kyoko.

-No, ¿Qué es lo que saben?

-Creemos saber donde esta, y deben ir pronto- dijo Haru.

-¿A dónde?- hablo algo desesperado Tsuna.

-En Kokuyo… Chrome debió haberle dicho a Mukuro…

-¿Qué cosa?- nadie entendía.

-Que eran novios.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos ante la noticia, pero fueron de inmediato a Kokuyo todos los guardianes que podían luchar en caso de ser necesario.

Al llegar a Kokuyo no había nadie en las puertas.

-¡Chrome! ¡Yamamoto!- grito Tsuna.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Chikusa, pidiendo que lo siguieran. Los condujo a donde Yamamoto se encontraba, solo tenia unos golpes.

-Yamamoto ¿estas bien?- dijo Tsuna mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-¿Y Chrome? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta bien?

-No, no lo se- buscando a Chikusa quien había desaparecido.

El guardián de la lluvia comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de la chica, ya antes la había visitado y recordaba un poco donde estaba. Abrió la puerta y ella corrió a el.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿y tu?- ella asintió y se desmayo, el la tomo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi pequeña?- dijo Mukuro muy serio.

-Yo… estuve con ella, la escuche.

-Ella es mía.

-Claro que no, ella no es una posesión, además tú no la amas.

-Y tu ¿si?

-Por supuesto- dijo comenzando a salir del lugar.

-No te preocupes, ella volverá a mí…- siendo las últimas palabras de Mukuro.

**¿Que les pareció? (esperando tomatazos) bueno, espero regresar pronto… gracias por los reviews w**

**Bye-biii**


	4. De regreso

**Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, emm, pues espero este YamaChrome me este quedando bien.**** (tanto que me gustan estos personajes y no se me había ocurrido un fic de ellos juntos jiji)**

**4.- De regreso**

Yamamoto casi se caía con Chrome en brazos, Gokudera tomo a la chica y Ryohei ayudo a Yamamoto a caminar.

-¿Dónde llevaremos a Chrome?- dijo Tsuna.

-A mi casa, mi viejo lo entenderá.

-Pero no seria bueno que se quedaran solos, ¿esta bien si Tsuna y yo nos quedamos esta noche?- dijo el pequeño bebe.

-Por supuesto.

Al llegar a casa, Yamamoto rápidamente comenzó a arreglar su cama para acomodar a la chica. El padre y los chicos observaban todas las atenciones que tenia para con la chica. Al fin todos se acostaron a dormir.

Al despertar Chrome, desconoció el lugar, aunque a un lado de la cama estaba Yamamoto dormido.

-Yamamoto-sama- dijo la chica para que este despertara y le dijera la razón de estar allí.

-Chrome- dijo algo adormilado –gracias al cielo- la abrazo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta Mukuro-sama?

-Estas a salvo, el no te hará nada.

-Debo irme…- comenzando a levantarse.

-¿Por, por qué?- Yamamoto estaba confundido.

-Debo volver con Mukuro-sama.

-¿Qué te hizo estos días?

-¿Quien? No lo entiendo… debo irme.

-Chrome pero nosotros…- tomando sus manos.

-Discúlpeme, Yamamoto-sama… debo irme…- el chico no la soltaba –Yamamoto-sama basta.

-No… esto no puede estar pasando- la beso.

Ella lo abofeteo y salio corriendo. Tsuna y Reborn vieron a la chica irse. Y fueron con su amigo.

-¿Qué sucedió Yamamoto?- dijo Tsuna.

-Ella…- no sabia que decir, no entendía lo que había pasado. Después de todo lo que había pasado, tuvo como respuesta un rechazo –estoy cansado.

Acostándose a dormir. El jefe Vongola y el Arcobaleno salieron de la habitación, encontrando al padre de Yamamoto.

-Vi salir a la chica, ¿todo esta bien?

-Aun no tenemos idea de lo que pasa.

-Bueno, su primer amor… debe ser complicado- sonrió.

-Usted lo sabía.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué a el le gustaba esa chica? Si, hablaba mucho de ella y sus historias. Sonreía más cuando la veía.

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Reborn –espero el este bien, ¿cualquier cosa que necesite nos avisa?

-Claro muchachos, cuídense- los despidió el padre del chico que tenia el corazón roto.

-Aun no puedo creer que entre Yamamoto y Chrome pasara algo…- decía Tsuna.

-Hay que preparar la próxima reunión, y ver que sucede con Chrome.

-Si, es buena idea.

Mientras tanto Chrome llegaba corriendo a Kokuyo, al entrar no encontró a nadie por lo que se dirigió a su habitación donde Mukuro la esperaba.

-Sabia que volverías- la abrazo, y la chica se estremeció.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-Debo suponer que en casa del guardián de la lluvia.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Decisiones de Sawada.

-¿Bossu? El y Reborn estaban en la casa.

-No los dejaron solos- sonrió.

-¿A que se refiere Mukuro-sama?

-Nada pequeña. Dime, ¿Qué paso mientras estabas allá?

-El… yo… desperté y el guardián de la lluvia me pedía que no me fuera… y el me…

-¿Te hizo algo?- la miro a los ojos entrando en su mente, pero Chrome detuvo el recuerdo del beso.

-No, el, trato de detenerme solamente.

-Muy bien pequeña- besando su frente –te quiero.

La dejo sola. Y Chikusa fue a con la chica.

-Chrome ¿estas bien?

-Chikusa- sonrió –el me beso.

-¿El? ¿Quién?

-Mukuro-sama. Yo lo espere… por tanto… al fin.

-Pero ¿y Takeshi?

-¿Takeshi?... ¿Yamamoto-sama?- cuestiono la chica.

-Si, tu…

-¿Yo?- parecía no entender- ¿Qué sucedió mientras dormía? Desperté en su casa y el…- recordó el beso asustándola –insistió con una idea tonta… de que Mukuro-sama me hizo daño, es una idea tonta.

-Entonces… ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Recordar, ¿Qué?

-Lo que sucedió ayer- dijo Ken desde la puerta de manera muy seria –deja de hacerle preguntas tontas, si no Mukuro-sama se enojara.

-Pero…- hablo Chikusa.

-Cállate Kakipi.

-Me confunden- dijo la chica.

-Tu también cállate- le hablo Ken.

-Pero… Ken.

-Tengo hambre- mirando a la chica.

-Oh si- y ella salio corriendo a comprar las cosas para preparar la comida.

Haru y Kyoko caminaban a casa de Tsuna cuando vieron a Chrome comprando las cosas, ella no se detuvo a saludar, iba con algo de prisa. Al llegar a su destino entraron y se encontraron con Gokudera, Ryohei, Reborn y Tsuna.

-Las estábamos esperando- dijo Reborn algo serio.

-¿Yamamoto esta bien?- pregunto Kyoko.

-Si, el esta en su casa con su padre.

-¿Y Chrome?- dijo Haru preocupada –la vimos mientras veníamos hacia acá, mas no se detuvo.

-¿Desde cuando sabían lo de ella y Yamamoto?

-Desde la última reunión, ese día se hicieron novios.

-Fue la segunda vez que se lo pedía –hablo Gokudera de manera seria –nunca me dijo su nombre, ahora todo concuerda.

-¿Desde cuando se frecuentaban?- pregunto Reborn.

-Unos ocho meses, creo.

-¿Pero como es que no nos dimos cuenta?- pregunto Tsuna, y Reborn lo golpeo -¿Qué?

-Había notado algo, pero creo que Chrome es una gran ilusionista y el, la quiere en verdad.

Hubo un silencio muy largo, hasta que Lambo llego.

-¿Dónde están Yamamoto y Chrome? Ellos me deben unos chocolates.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los vi, son novios y se dieron un beso.

-Lambo yo te daré chocolates, olvida lo que viste- así tranquilizaron al pequeño.

**Pues, bien… emm, no se que escribirles… bueno, pues… cuídense w**

**Ku-fufufu…**

**Bye-bii!**


	5. Sin ti

**Ciaossu!**

**Aaaahhhh! *grito desesperado* termine mi semestre en la escuela, ya no tareas… eso es genial. Y si, después de mil años de no subir fic, aquí esta… al fin *suspiro*.**

**Espero les guste…**

5.- Sin ti

En la noche, en Kokuyo, Mukuro entro a la habitación de Chrome, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a uno de los salones que había en el lugar. Este tenía una ventana destrozada dejando una bella vista hacia el cielo. La luna brillaba, había muchas estrellas y el viento soplaba, el chico la abrazo y ella se estremeció.

-Mi querida niña, hoy quiero que sepas todo lo que te quiero- acerco su rostro al de ella, besándola de manera delicada y tierna.

-Mukuro-sama- dejando caer unas lagrimas.

-No llores, mí querida Chrome- limpiando sus lágrimas tiernamente –yo quiero tu felicidad.

La beso de nuevo y se quedaron un rato mas allí, mas noche el la acompaño hasta su habitación. Ella se quedo muy contenta ante lo sucedido y se acostó a dormir.

A media noche la chica se despertó llorando desconsoladamente. "¿Qué es lo que me pasa?", se preguntaba la chica angustiada. Lloro un poco mas hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, Chikusa fue a ver a Chrome ya que ella no había salido de su habitación. Ella estaba sentada con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, muy callada y cabizbaja.

-¿Qué pasa Chrome?

-No lo se- sin levantar su cabeza.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No, no me duele nada. Mukuro-sama, anoche…- la chica sonrío –se me declaro, fue… tanto tiempo esperando… al fin. Mi sueño hecho realidad, pero aun siento un vacío extraño.

-¿Un vacío?

-Siento que algo falta…

-Anoche lloraste. ¿Por qué?

-Me hago esa misma pregunta. ¿Podrá ser alegría?

-¿Alegría?

-Mukuro-sama…

-Ah…- y se giro, llevando a Chrome a que comiera algo.

Mukuro llego por ella y la llevo a lo que podría llamarse sala.

-Mira quienes vinieron a verte.

-Chrome-chan- dijeron Haru y Kyoko abrazándola.

-Qué bueno que estas bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo de aquel día, no sabemos que paso, tu… ¿lo viste?- dijo bajito Haru para que solo las chicas le escucharan.

-¿A quien?

Mukuro se acerco a ellas y todas se alejaron en silencio.

-Saben…- mientras las miraba –no me agradan las platicas de chicas, confunden a mi pequeña.

-Nosotras…- dijo Kyoko tratando de replicar.

-Mukuro-sama, por favor- dijo como chica avergonzada con su padre. Chrome se acerco a el, y el la beso. Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-Chrome… quieres… puedes venir con nosotras a comer- dijo temerosa Haru ante la presencia de Mukuro.

-Mukuro-sama- ella lo miro.

-Ve querida, cuídate mucho- y las dejo salir.

-Ese chico me da mas miedo cada día- rió Haru.

-Jiji, pero el es una buena persona, a pesar de todo.

Haru y Kyoko se miraron.

-¿Y que vamos a comer?- hablo Haru.

-No lo se ¿Qué se te antoja Chrome?- pregunto Kyoko a la guardiana.

-Lo que ustedes gusten.

-Ya se, tengo una idea- conduciendo a las chicas al restaurante del padre de Yamamoto.

Chrome reconoció el lugar y retrocedió un poco.

-Vamos Chrome- dijo Haru tomándola del brazo.

Entraron y el padre de Yamamoto las recibió, un poco confundido al ver a la peli morada. Se sentaron y Yamamoto salio.

-Ya vuelvo viejo- deteniéndose al ver a Chrome.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A… a… jugar…

-Hola Yamamoto- sonrío Haru, para romper el hielo. El miraba a Chrome tratando de que ella lo mirara, pero ella solo miraba hacia abajo.

-Hola chicas- dijo el, en un tono bajo de voz –hola, Chrome.

-Hola, Yamamoto-sama- dijo la chica sin mirarle.

-Bien, me…- y salio corriendo del lugar.

**Espero, les haya gustado, y volver pronto con mas.**

**Bye-biii.**


	6. Para Terminar

**Para terminar…**

**6.- Bajo la Lluvia**

Yamamoto estaba en el campo de béisbol solo el y un lanza pelotas, cuando llego Reborn.

-Hola Yamamoto.

-Hola bebe- hablo en tono seco.

-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Cómo podría estarlo?- lanzando una bola fuera del campo.

-Estamos buscando respuesta a lo que sucedió- trato de motivar un poco el pequeño asesino.

-La única respuesta es el.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ella, por fin… me había aceptado…

-No tenemos pruebas para acusarlo.

-Pero el… fue, el. El no la quiere- detuvo su practica y tomo su katana.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- llamo Reborn.

-A verlo a el- sin mirar atrás.

-Yamamoto- apuntando el arma.

-No importa… ella, me necesita- continuo.

-No me das opción- noqueándolo de un solo golpe, llamando a los chicos para llevarlo a casa y cuidar que este no fuera solo a donde Mukuro.

Al día siguiente Reborn y Kyoko fueron a Kokuyo para avisar de la siguiente reunión familiar.

-Vaya, tan solo ha pasado una semana- rió Mukuro.

-Lo se- argumento el Arcobaleno –pero queremos que sea mas constante.

-Que aburrido, pero se que a mi querida Chrome le encantara acompañarlos- la chica sonrió.

-Emm, ¿Cuándo fue la reunión anterior?- pregunto la pelimorada.

-Hace una semana, recuerdas que fuimos a comer pastel… y tú…-dijo Kyoko.

-No, no recuerdo.

-No es necesario, mi dulce Chrome- Mukuro acariciando su cabeza.

-Mukuro… ¿algo pasa?- hablo Reborn seriamente.

-Nada especial- sonrió como despedida.

Kyoko y el hitman salieron, ya fuera Reborn desapareció y Kyoko se adentro al bosque.

-Kyoko- dijo Chrome detrás de la chica.

-¡Chrome! Me asustaste.

-Lo siento, yo… quería saber que sucedió, hay algo que no se… ¿qué sucedió el día de la reunión?

-Ese día… tu nos diste la noticia de que tu y Yamamo…

-Hola- dijo Mukuro saliendo de una nube de niebla.

-¿Mukuro-sama?- hablo Chrome, no esperaba que el saliera tras ella.

-¿por qué saliste sin avisar?- dijo a Chrome.

-Yo… yo…- estaba un poco asustada.

-Ella no tiene porque pedirte permiso- Kyoko se atrevió a afrontarlo. Siempre habían sido muy sobre protectores con su amiga, por lo que le cansaba pues llegaba a resultar algo posesivo.

-Yo… kuajaja… y ¿tu quien te crees para decirlo? Pequeña estupida- levantando su mano contra ella.

Hibari detuvo el golpe que recibiría la chica. Chrome grito.

-Déjala en paz.

-¿Eres su novio?- burlo el guardián.

-Eso que importa- dijo frío.

Chrome miro a Kyoko quien sonreía aliviada a la presencia del chico.

-Mukuro-sama, volvamos- dijo Chrome deteniendo el brazo del chico.

-Mi pequeña…- giro su rostro a ella, e Hibari y Kyoko desaparecieron. Mukuro miro a la nada, regresando a Kokuyo. Chrome, no lo siguió, fue hacia el pequeño parque. Al anochecer, ella regreso.

-Sabes que no me gusta que andes sola- la recibió Mukuro.

-Solo…

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Solo… Salí a pensar…

-Pensar- una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del ilusionista –deberías dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Es malo?- dijo algo enojada la chica.

-No… pero si- besando su frente –mañana Chikusa te acompañara a la reunión Vongola.

-¿Uh?

-Acaso ¿querías ir sola? ¿Por qué?

-Yo…

-Hay algo que quieras hacer…

-No, yo…

-Mukuro-sama ya tenemos comida- hablo Chikusa, haciendo que el se fuera quedándose a solas con Chrome.

-Emm, ¿todo bien?

-Si- y se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente todo fue igual, y en la mañana Chikusa hablo con Mukuro.

-Ella aun lo recuerda.

-No es así.

-Llora en las noches.

-¿Y?

-Llora por el. ¿Por qué hace esto?

-Hacer…

-El la quiere, y ella a el.

-Eso no es verdad, me quiere a mi… ella es mía.

-Ella no es una posesión.

-Cállate- golpeando a su compañero.

-También le tome cariño a Chrome, ella es una buena persona, merece ser feliz.

-Ella es mía, lo acepten o no…- sosteniéndolo del cuello –ella misma lo dijo, cumplí su sueño.

-Han pasado muchas cosas antes de que llegara.

-Chikusa- hablo Chrome.

Mukuro creo una ilusión para que las heridas de Chikusa no se vieran.

-Chikusa ¿nos vamos?

-Si- y camino a la puerta.

-Nos vemos, Mukuro-sama- besando su mejilla.

-Cuídate, querida.

Mientras caminaban, Chrome sentía algo extraño en Chikusa.

-¿Chikusa, sucede algo?

-No- y se adelanto.

Al llegar a casa de Tsuna fueron bien recibidos, aunque sorprendidos por la presencia de Chikusa. Chrome estaba preocupada, sus ojos la delataban. Yamamoto la miraba, pero fue Haru quien le pregunto la razón de su preocupación.

-Siento que Chikusa tiene una ilusión.

-Y tú… no puedes hacer algo.

La chica se levanto y se acerco a su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede Chrome?

-Silencio- todos los miraban, hasta que la ilusión que Mukuro había hecho se rompió. Chrome camino hacia atrás.

-Chrome- alcanzo a decir el chico sin poder detenerla. Yamamoto la atrapo.

-No puede ser…

-Espero ahora puedas entender- dijo el guardián de la lluvia al oído de la guardiana.

-No, ahora no entiendo nada- y salio corriendo.

Chikusa era atendido por sus heridas, mientras Chrome y Yamamoto salieron del lugar. Los otros lo notaron y fueron tras ellos.

Al llegar a Kokuyo Chrome fue a su habitación donde llego Mukuro, y Yamamoto los veía desde la puerta. Chrome caminaba en círculos, algo enojada.

-Mi pequeña…- se acerco a ella.

-¿Por qué?- golpeando su pecho.

-¿Por qué, que?

-Algo sucede, algo esta mal… no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué?

-No sucede nada malo, y no hay nada que debas entender- acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Seguirás con esto?- dijo enojado Yamamoto.

-Con… tu… ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que la dejes en paz, la dejes hacer su vida. Mira todos los que salen perdiendo por un capricho tuyo.

-Perdiendo dices… tu la perdiste… solo eso…

-¿Por qué lastimo a Chikusa?- hablo la pequeña.

-Por…

-Y quería hacerle daño a Kyoko…

-Solo quiero tu felicidad.

-Si fuese verdad, la dejarías ser feliz- diciendo esto Yamamoto se fue del lugar.

-Chrome- la miro.

La familia Vongola había llegado junto con Chikusa, solo observaban.

-Solo quiero tu felicidad…- toco su cabeza, recibiendo una bofetada de la chica. Todos los recuerdos habían regresado. La chica salio corriendo del lugar. Había comenzado a llover, y fue al parque. Allí Yamamoto estaba.

-Takeshi- dijo la chica corriendo a sus brazos.

-Chrome- se quedo helado.

-Disculpa, discúlpame, no fue mi intención, yo…

La beso.

-Creo que ya no importa…- sonrío y la abrazo bajo la lluvia.

**Espero les haya gustado… reunir a mis personajes favoritos fue genial, aunque no lo que yo esperaba, espero pronto hacer otro fic… bueno, por el momento es todo. Cuídense.**

**Bye-bii.**


End file.
